Specialty and handcrafted beers have gained popularity and industry has developed for making such beers available and transportable. A growler is a glass or ceramic jug that is used to transport draft beer. Growlers are sold at breweries and brewpubs as a means to sell take-out beer. Traditionally, the availability of draft beer has been limited to establishments that have been specifically configured to provide it, as the installation, integration, and maintenance costs associated with providing draft beer are prohibitive.